smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clockwork Smurfette (LD Stories)
Clockwork Smurfette (AKA "Clockette") originally appeared in the cartoon show. Her Wiki page is here. She is also a character who in The Light and Dark Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Straight from the Wiki: She was created by Handy and initially fell in love with him, which created no end of trouble for both Handy and the other Smurfs, but her affections soon switched over to Clockwork and she became his female companion. Fanon: She is not as popular as her companion, and primarily lives in King Gerard's castle. Whenevery visiting the Smurf Village, she overhears the other Smurfettes when they talk about their "special Smurfs" and likes to believe that Clockwork is her special Smurf. Relationship with King Gerard & Clockwork Smurf She knows the boy-king, but does not see him as often as her beloved; they get along rather smurfily, despite the distance, and are good friends who enjoy each other's company when together. As for Clockwork, they engage in activities varying from sports to games to simply talking and sitting alone. She loves him very much and knows he feels the same way for her. Reaction to Falla She first meets Falla when she accompanies King Gerard and Clockwork on a horseback ride through the forest. The toy Smurfette instantly tells Clockwork that she thinks the young lady is friendly and a good companion for the king, just as she is for her mechanical Smurf. Since then, Clockette sees Falla more frequently and likes her more each time. Season 11 Episodes Making an official appearance in Season 11, Clockette becomes a background character, usually alongside her fellow toy Smurf, aside from one or two episodes revolving around them. *'King Gerard's Squire' (Ep. 3) -- She appears alongside Clockwork only when King Gerard is present, but neither she nor her partner play a major role. *'Clockette's Upgrades' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Tug-O-War Court Affairs' (Ep. 7) -- Pending... *'Josten's Dark Horse' (Ep. 12) -- Pending... *'Falla's Birthday' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 18) -- She is a small supporting character alongside Clockwork only appearing with Squire Josten and King Gerard. *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'King Gerard's Birthday' (Ep. 24) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'The Princess and the Peewit' (Ep. 34) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance She was created with similar features to Smurfette: small cylindrical nose, long eyelashes, high-heel white cylindrical feet, and a white Smurf hat and dress. She has long black hair tied in two low hanging ponytails with pink bows and long bangs. Unlike Clockwork, however, she is a wind-up doll, so there is a turn key in her back. 'Season 11' When Handy has the opportunity to upgrade her as he did Clockwork, she no longer has the turn key in her back, or the opening compartment on the front of her body. Instead, it is moved to the back and unbuttons like footie pajamas, allowing her dress to be an actual garment, which adheres the straps to her shoulders. Her feet are replaced with actual heel formatting modeled after Smurfette's. She also receives a better processing unit in her head (improving thinking capacity) and a small, rounder nose like Smurfette's. Voice Actor(s) Dee Bradley Baker, known for his acting on various shows such as Codename: Kids Next Door and American Dad, is outstanding with sound effects. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Smurfs Category:Machines Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Handy's inventions Category:Inventions Category:Royal Characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Residents of King Gerard Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Stories inventions